Killboat
Beginnings Joining the UAC Killboat joined the Union Army Cavalry in late 2011, recruited from their Fort McSummer. His early days in the UAC saw him rise through the ranks to Major within a year of joining. He remained at that rank until 2013 when retiring generals prompted Wiltsmith to appoint him to the rank of General. Killboat's early days were characterized by his role as a Wiltsmith supporter in a UAC that was very much divided. A contingent of officers had begun to covertly oppose Wiltsmith, who they saw as an inept leader. Killboat and Firefighterman1993 were dispatched to investigate what became known as Teddy's Muckrakers, a cabal of UAC generals intent on removing Wiltsmith from power. Two significant figures in UAC, Jawa1001 and Teddybearkiller were implicated n the investigation and removed from their respective commands. Joining TFA By late 2012 UAC had started to waver as a group. TFA had surpassed it in membership and events were seeing few and fewer attendees. Killboat moved to join TFA, at the time led by Sammy1229, to solicit what he hoped would be assistance in the form of manpower for UAC. Early Leadership Command of UAC UAC had suffered dearly under Wiltsmith. The group was all but dead in 2014 when Killboat, after months of lobbying, convinced wilt to retire and give him command. Killboat went on to appoint a new officer staff to replace the original HRs that had retired earlier that year. A new fort was rolled out for Christmas, the first to be commissioned since the universally despised Fort Wilt. Ads brought activity, and by the end of Killboat's term of leadership in January of 2016, the group had gone from complete inactivity to where it had been prior to its undoing under Wiltsmith. During a mid 2015 standoff between TFA and CSA Army regarding raids, Killboat worked with OmegaInvictus to strengthen UAC in preparation for the eventuality that it may have to replace TFA as CSA Army's primary enemy. HR of TFA Killboat had become an HR in TFA late in the Sammy administration, and by the time of ColHyyaWeb was playing an active role in group policy making. In the Winter Election, Killboat had been an opponent of Reathan, advocating instead for Loveablestalker. Nonetheless, he saw his first term as SIC of TFA early on in the Reathan Administration, though it lasted only two weeks. Later Years The Loveablestalker Administ I LIKE PENIS he first Loveablestalker administration and in the reclaiming of TFA following the Great Theft. He also served as an adviser to Love during his less successful second and third administrations. The Conter Administration Killboat and Conter remained the last HRs still active in TFA after the catastrophic end of the third and final Loveablestalker administration. With Killboat as his SIC, Conter went about leading with the mindset of righting perceived wrongs done to TFA by CSA Army. Killboat was instructed by Conter to draft what would become his most infamous piece of work, the Ultimatum to the Committee on Community Raids. In it, he laid out TFA's frustrations with the raid system it had been a part of for the past two years, and agreed upon its terms not being met to withdraw TFA from the original Civil War community. Killboat went on to assume the role of part-time leader under Conter due to time zone differences, being responsible for most daytime events. He was never able to completely make up for conter's absence however, and the Conter Administration following the Ultimatum fizzled. The Atoz Administration Atoz took power after the end of the Conter Administration in October of 2017 and proceeded to negotiate a return to the old community with CSA Army. When those negotiation failed however, Atoz called o Killboat as a planner and scribe for his administration. Killboat would remain an active officer ad SIC of TFA for the entire Atoz Administration until his resignation after the beginning of the Astor administration.